Let Me Serve You
by Contrail
Summary: Gray wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Juvia'd brought the idea up to him, but coming home to *this* wasn't it. Not that he could complain too much… [Gruvia, PWP]


**Let Me Serve You**  
by Contrail

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and is being used without permission. No profit is being made from this story.

**Warning:** Adult content including sex, maid fetishism, and mild dominance and submission.

* * *

"Welcome home, Gray-sama…"

Gray wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when Juvia'd brought the idea up to him, but coming home to _this_ wasn't it. Not that he could complain too much about the sight before him; Juvia was kneeling in front of him, a blush on her face and wearing what he sincerely hoped was a costume meant for this kind of thing - only a pervert would make their servants wear something that skimpy on a regular basis. Not that he _minded_ the excellent view he was getting of his girlfriend's cleavage, of course…

"Gray-sama…?" It was only when Juvia nervously called his name again that he realized he'd been standing there staring at her without saying anything for a little too long. Flushing slightly, he turned away from her to try to regain his composure a bit. He'd thought he'd gotten used to her springing surprises on him, but usually they didn't involve her looking quite this… sexy.

"Uh… yeah. It's good to be home."

She seemed to deflate a bit at the uncomfortable tone in his voice. "Are you unhappy with how the apartment was taken care of in your absence, sir? Or… or with Juvia?"

As he looked around at the apartment they'd been sharing for the past few months, he noticed that it looked even cleaner than the usual tidy state that Juvia kept it in. Practically spotless, even. Turning back to Juvia, he found her looking up at him with a somewhat pleading expression, as if hoping he'd be willing to play along with her, and he couldn't keep his expression from softening as he gave her a small smile. It looked like she'd worked hard getting ready for this, and it wouldn't hurt to go along with it, right? "No, it looks good. You did a good job."

"Thank you, sir," she said, giving him a bright smile before something else occurred to her and she bounced to her feet, causing her skirt to swish from side to side. "Ah, Juvia should take Gray-sama's bag and coat!" As she proceeded to do just that and hang them up on a near by coat rack, he contented himself with watching her move around him, most of his attention taken up with the way her too-short skirt fluttered against her legs and the tantalizing strip of bare flesh between its hem and the tops of her black stockings.

Once she finished her task, Juvia turned back around to face him and gave him a little curtsy. "What do you wish for Juvia to do now? After all, she is here to serve you, sir."

After a moment's consideration, he replied, "Get me some tea."

"Right away, sir." Another curtsy and then she headed towards their kitchen, his eyes following her until she disappeared through the doorway.

After taking off his boots, he flopped down on their couch and ran a hand through his hair. It was kind of funny, how she'd been so open about declaring her love for him but so shy about kissing and stuff like that when they'd started dating. Over time she'd gotten more comfortable, though, to the point where they started having trouble keeping their hands off each other when they were alone. They'd decided to get an apartment together partly so that they could spend more time together in general, and part so that they wouldn't have to rent hotel rooms anymore; They'd both been living in Fairy Tail's dorms, which frowned on visits by members of the opposite sex. Not that that had always stopped them…

And then Juvia had shyly brought up the idea of her wearing a maid outfit for him a couple of weeks ago. She'd been quick to assure him that she wasn't suggesting it because she'd been unhappy with the sex that they'd been having, of course, and that it was just something that she thought would be fun to try. A little intrigued by the idea of her dressing up all sexy just for him, he'd told her he'd be willing to try it. He didn't expect her to spring it on him right when he got home from a mission like that, though. But it was just like Juvia to go overboard when doing something. At least the mission hadn't been particularly tiring.

Leaning back against the couch and linking his hands behind his head, Gray couldn't help smirking a little as he replayed the mental image of Juvia in that skimpy little uniform of hers in his head. His girlfriend looked great even in her normal clothes, but the way that maid getup showed off her luscious legs and left so much of her beautiful breasts bare to his view, while still being all ruffly and cute… And while she was usually eager to go along with anything he suggested in bed, knowing that he could tell her to do anything he wanted her to do and she'd obey eagerly, that she _wanted_ him to order her around like that… Well, just thinking about it was starting to make his pants feel a little tight.

It wasn't much longer until Juvia returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray full of tea things. She waited until she was right in front of him before she bent forward to place the tray on the coffee table, keeping her legs straight and bending at the waist to give him a tantalizing glimpse of her ass when her skirt - which barely reached the tops of her thighs - rose up. As she busied herself preparing the cup of tea for him, he couldn't resist the temptation to reach out under her skirt and cup her butt with one of his hands, causing her to suck in a short breath at the touch. As he gently caressed her, he raised an eyebrow at what he felt - or _didn't_ feel, rather. "No panties tonight?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, a blush on her cheeks but a playful gleam in her eyes. "Juvia wanted to be prepared for _any_ kind of service you might require of her, sir."

Withdrawing his hand from her rear after giving it a final squeeze, he smirked at her. "I'll keep that mind for later." Finally finished with the tea, she moved to one side, picking up his shirt - when had he taken that off, anyway? - and starting to calmly fold it. As he sipped his tea - which was actually more of Juvia's thing than his, really, but it'd seemed like the sort of thing a guy who had maids serving him would want to drink - he let his eyes roam over Juvia while he thought about what he wanted to do with her. After setting his neatly folded shirt aside, she tried to keep a straight face and solemn demeanor as she waited for him to give her another order, but she couldn't keep a steadily growing blush from her face at the heated looks he was giving her.

Once he was finished with his tea, he set the cup back down on the coffee table before stretching out on his stomach on the floor. "Massage me," he ordered Juvia.

"Yes, sir." Walking closer to him, she moved so that she was straddling his hips and started kneading his shoulders, the ends of her ponytails brushing against his skin as she leaned forward. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers digging into his muscles and gradually relieving the tension there, lingering longer than necessary with gentle caresses before moving on to the next area. But while the muscles in his back were relax due to her warm touches, they were also increasing a _different_ kind of tension.

When Juvia finished massaging the small of his back, he took the opportunity to flip himself over onto his back, eliciting a small squeak from her as she was jostled by the movement. Smirking up at her as she settled back into place, Gray told her, "Now do the front."

"Of course, sir." He kept his eyes open, this time, so he could watch her as she moved over him, pressing and rubbing with her hands, the muscles in her arms flexing and her breasts shifting, trying not to pop out of the bodice of her maid uniform. Between that mesmerizing sight, the way her touches made his body thrum, and how closely her center was pressed against him, his pants were getting tighter and tighter as he was getting harder and harder. He had to stifle a groan as Juvia shifted her position to massage his abs. Trailing his fingers lightly up and down her thighs, he decided on what he was going to ask her to do next.

After she finished with his abs, he moved his hand up to grip her hips and asked her, "Can you feel that?" as he ground his hips up into hers, eliciting a gasp from her as the bulge in his pants rubbed against her unclothed center.

Blushing a little, she responded, "Ah… yes."

"Good, because your next task is to help me with it. Using your hands and your mouth." He watched as she realized what he meant, her blush deepening a little as she nodded in response. Gently moving her off of him, he got up of the floor and made his way to the couch, absent-mindedly stripping out of his pants and boxers as he went. Sweet freedom at last. Sitting down, he spread his legs open so that Juvia would have room to work with, then gestured for her to come closer.

Once she had shuffled over on her knees and was sitting with her legs tucked under her right in front of him, he leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, "If you do a good enough job, I'll make sure to reward you afterwards." Juvia shivered in response, and he playfully trailed his fingers down her neck and shoulder before drawing back with a somewhat smug smile. Her eyes now held a determined gleam, and he was curious to see what she'd do to try to win the promised reward.

Reaching forward, she ran teasing finger tips up the underside of his length before loosely wrapping her fingers around it and slowly dragging her hand down to the base and back up, making him groan with how much of a tease she was being. Then she leaned forward and swirled her tongue all over the tip of his cock before gliding it down the length of the shaft. Pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to it, she worked her way back up from the base to the tip and wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently. Giving in to his desire to touch her, Gray reached out and pulled the ribbons from her hair before burying his fingers in the now loose locks. Breathing heavily from the sensations coursing through him, he cupped the back of her head and tugged her forward a little, urging her to take him deeper into her mouth.

He could feel her smile a little before she gave into his urging, sliding her mouth further downwards before pulling back to the tip, provoking a low moan from him. She slowly repeated this forward and back motion, taking more of him into her mouth each time. It was a sweet torture, and when she finally reached the base of his length with her lips he couldn't take it anymore, gritting out a, "Juvia, _please_," from between clenched teeth. She managed to let out a sort of chuckle - the vibrations from which actually felt pretty good - before starting to move her head more quickly, bobbing up and down as she let him slide in and out past her lips. Gray was sure she was aware of his eyes on her, enjoying the sight of her going down on him, but she kept her eyes lowered, concentrating fully on the task before her.

Leaving one hand on her head to continue encouraging what she was doing, he rested the other one beside him, gripping the cushion as what he was feeling continued to intensify. His breaths coming out in ragged pants, he could feel heat coiling tighter in the pit of his stomach as he was brought closer to the edge. And everything Juvia was doing was just driving him crazier, moving faster, sucking harder… and were those little moans of pleasure she was adding? Unable to keep still any longer, Gray began making shallow thrusts into her mouths with his hips. Once he saw that she had picked up his rhythm, the thrusts became deeper, and he groaned from the sensation of more of his cock being exposed to cool air before being enveloped by her warm, wet mouth and throat again.

"Almost there…" he breathed out as a warning for her. In response, Juvia moved her hands from where she was lightly gripping his thighs to cup his balls, gently rubbing her thumbs over them while she swished her tongue against him as she continued sucking vigorously. It didn't take much of this added stimulation to finally push him over. His head tipped back as he let out a loud groan, tightening his grip on her head to keep it still while he released into her mouth. As waves of pleasure washed over him, he was dimly aware of how Juvia's throat flexed as she swallowed his release.

Once he came back to himself, he ran his fingers through his sweaty bangs as he gave Juvia a pleased grin. "I think that was well worth rewarding."

Giving him a wide, excited smile, she rose to her knees. "What kind of reward will it be, Gra-?" Her question was cut off by him leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, taking advantage of her still-open mouth to quickly deepen the kiss. After a moment of surprise she reciprocated, tilting her head to one side to give him better access while she reached up and threaded her fingers into his unruly black hair. As he explored her mouth, their tongues tangling together, he could taste lingering traces from when he'd come earlier. Still kissing her passionately, he wrapped an arm under her butt and started lifting her. With a bit of help from Juvia, she was soon straddling him, her knees resting to either side of him on the couch.

Pulling away to give them both a chance to catch their breath, he let his hands glide down from where they had ended up resting on her hips to the bare patch of skin between her skin and stockings, his right hand tracing her guild mark while he stared into her eyes. "I'll show you right now," he told her in a low, suggestive tone that made her shiver. He trailed the hand that wasn't busy stroking her guild mark up her inner thigh, slipping it under her skirt, caressing the skin there. He hadn't had much opportunity to touch her earlier, and he intended to make up for lost time.

Moving his hand further upwards, he ran light, teasing fingers over her center, prompting a sharp intake of breath from her before she let out a soft moan. He could feel that it was almost dripping with her arousal. "This wet already, hmm?" he asked in an amused tone.

Juvia blushed and looked away. "Juvia _likes_ serving and pleasing Gray-sama," she said in a shy voice. He chuckled at that, causing her to look back at him with questioning eyes.

"You're cute," he replied to that unspoken question, then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again before she could say anything else. As she relaxed and let the kiss deepen, he let his hands slide lower and unfasten the decorative collar around Juvia's neck. He began to kiss his way down her jaw to her neck while he stroked his thumbs across the tops of her breasts. She tilted her head back and to one side to allow him better access as he started try to tug down the fabric covering her breasts. He licked his way up the curve of her neck before sucking on her pulse point, coaxing pleased noises from her as her hands came up to grip his shoulders firmly.

Once he finally tugged the cloth free, her breasts spilled from its confines into his hands, filling them to overflowing. He began to slowly roll them in circles as he kneaded them with his fingers and brushed his thumbs over the nipples. She gasped in response, arching her back and pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands. While teasing her nipples into stiff peaks with his thumbs, he slowly kissed his way down her neck and over her collarbone. He continued his path down her chest and over the top of her breasts until he reached a nipple and moved his fingers out of the way so he could swirl his tongue around it. The resulting moan made Gray smile and pull that taut peak between his lips so he could suck on it, trying to get her to make more of those beautiful sounds.

One of her hands slid up to grip his hair and more moans spilled from her lips, encouraging him to lick and suck at that breast with increasing vigor while one of his hands continued knead and stroke the other. His free hand dropped down to her thigh and began caressing its way higher, moving her skirt along with it. It worked its way upwards and upwards, uncovering more of her pale, creamy skin until the skirt was bunched up around her waist, leaving her stomach and hips exposed.

Releasing the nipple he was sucking on with a soft popping sound, he leaned back a little so he could run his lust-filled eyes over her body, from her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, down over her beautiful breasts that had spilled free of her uniform, to her stocking-clad thighs, and then back up to that enticing place between them. Meeting Juvia's eyes, he slowly licked his bottom lip and watched her shiver in response. He moved his right hand down to rest on her stomach before lifting his left to cup the breast he'd been giving so much attention to before. He should be fair, after all, right?

Leaning forward, he took the neglected breast's nipple into his mouth and began sucking again, an answering moan reaching his ears to reward his renewed efforts. The hand on her stomach began caressing the skin there, shifting a little lower with each movement until it reached her center. He pressed his thumb to her clit and began rubbing it in slow circles, making her let out another gasp and clutch his shoulder tighter. Chuckling, he released her nipple from his mouth so that he could watch her face as he slowly pushed a finger into her entrance. She released a long, low moan and tossed her head back in response to feeling his finger penetrate her.

He pulled the finger out a bit before thrusting it back inside her, the beginning of a series of thrusts, each one a little faster than before. "Like this, do you?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Her breath starting to come out in quick pants, Juvia tilted her head forward to meet his eyes with her own that were half-glazed over by pleasure. "Ah… hah… yes, Juvia - mmng - does." She wiggled against his legs, spreading her legs further apart and pushing his finger deeper.

"Then you'll like it even more if I do _this_…," he asked as he inserted a second finger into her opening to join the first, "…right?"

She cried out when the second finger entered her, then nodded vigorously in response to his question before pulling him into a deep kiss. While they kissed, he slowed down the thrusting of his fingers, spreading them a bit while inside of her to help stretch her out a bit. Juvia took his lower lip between her teeth and tugged on it a bit before breaking the kiss and resting her forehead on his shoulder, her hot, ragged breathing brushing past his ear. "Mmm… Gray-sama… _faster_…?" she murmured her question in his ear as she made a shallow thrust with her hips to meet his fingers.

He picked up the speed a little bit as her hips slowly started to move in response to his thrusting hand, and she hummed her approval. It wasn't until the movement of her hips matched his own rhythm that he added a third finger to the first two sliding in and out of her entrance, earning another pleased gasp from her. But it wasn't until he started rubbing his thumb on her clit more firmly and quickly that she shuddered and threw her head back with a moan. "Ohhhh… _Gray-sama_… nnmg…"

Gray loved seeing her like this, face flushed and chest heaving, knowing that _he_ was the one making her feel that good. He could tell that she was starting to get close but she wasn't quite there yet. So he started curling his fingers a bit as he thrust them into her to add some extra stimulation. Juvia wrapped her arms around him and drew him close enough for her breasts to brush against him every time she rolled her hips, her fingernails digging lightly into his back. Supporting her with his free arm, he pressed kisses to her neck as he murmured her name.

"Yes… Gray-sa- Ahhnnn…" Her cries were getting louder, higher-pitched, and less coherent as he drove her closer to climax. She wasn't the only one getting excited, either. Touching her like this, listening to her cry out in pleasure… It was arousing him all over again, making his pulse quicken and his member begin to get hard once more. He needed to finish this. Pressing a bit harder and moving faster against her clit, he kept plunging his fingers into her at a rapid pace. Her fingernails dug a bit deeper into his back as her hands tightened against him and she continued to escalate in volume and pitch.

Juvia was almost there, he knew, when she started calling out his name without any honorific. "Ohhh, yes, Gray, _please_…" Her pleas were needy and desperate, asking for a release only he could give her. He increased his efforts again, his fingers brushed _just_ the right spot, and she released a vocal cry of pleasure as she finally went over the edge. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers and she shuddered in his embrace as her climax swept through her.

Gray made sure to support her with the arm he'd wrapped around her back and pulled his fingers out of her so he could lick the juices from them while he waited for her eyes to regain focus. Once he could see that she'd finished recovering, he gave her a self-satisfied smile and asked, "Did you enjoy your reward?"

She smiled back at him and gave a happy little nod. "Yes, sir, Juvia did."

"Good." He reached out and cupped her face with one of his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, her eyes drifting closed a little. "Now, I have one last task for you tonight, that I think we'll both enjoy."

"What is it?" she asked, perking up a bit at this prospect.

"Letting me take you," he told her with a suggestive smirk. "Go into the bedroom and lay down on the bed on your hands and knees. Oh, and make sure your skirt won't be in the way."

"Yes, sir." The look on her face was an eager one, how much she was anticipating what was come clearly evident. As she got up from the couch, she let her fingers trail over his back and shoulders, then quickly turned and scampered off to their bedroom. He followed after her at a slower pace, giving her time to arrange herself on the bed.

Upon entering, he couldn't help stopping for a moment to admire the delicious sight before him: his girlfriend, her cheeks flushed and her hair disheveled, the frilly white headband of her uniform askew but still in place, the bodice of her uniform pulled down to expose her lovely breasts, black stockings clinging to her sexy legs, and her skirt bunched up around her waist, revealing her shapely behind and the way her center was still soaked from her earlier release. Juvia coyly looked over her shoulder at him, and he finally moved forward to join her on the bed, kneeling behind her.

Gray ran his fingers slowly but firmly up her legs and over her ass, kneading it a little before gripping her hip with one hand and his cock in the other. Leaning forward a bit, he rubbed the tip of his length teasingly along her entrance, making her shiver. "Tell me what you want," he commanded her while continue to tease her with the light, almost sparing touches there.

She attempted to shift her hips back to increase the contact between them, but he tsked at her while holding her in place with his hand. "Umm… Juvia wants you… inside her," she told him in a somewhat breathless tone.

He started stroking her more firmly but still not deeply, making her whimper a little. "And how much do you want it?" he prompted her as she made another unsuccessful try to push her hips further into his. It was kind of fun, playing with her like this, though part of him wanted to hurry up and just enter her already.

"Hah… so very… very much… Juvia _needs_ it…" she answered with a frustrated whine.

"I'll only do it if you say 'Please'," he informed her. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, an uncertain look in her eyes, only to be met with a determined look from him. "Say it," he ordered again, the authoritative tone of his voice making her body shiver with increased desire.

Juvia swallowed before replying with a tentative, "Please…?"

But Gray only shook his head a little in disappointment. "That's not the proper way to address your master, is it?," he asked, chiding her. "Say it _right_."

"But- oh…" It took a few moments for what he was trying to say to penetrate her desire-fogged mind. "Sorry… Juvia didn't mean… Please, _sir_."

"That's how you say it…" He was sure they were both more than ready for the next step by now. Lining the tip of his cock up with her opening, he let out a low groan as he pushed himself into her, eliciting an answering moan from her as she stretched to accommodate him. Once he was buried inside of her almost up to the base, he paused for a moment to recover before pulling almost all of the way out before thrusting back in, making her cry out in pleasure.

As he began a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts, he leaned his upper body forward, pressing up against her back, so he could put his hands on her breasts, kneading them and teasing her already stiff nipples with his fingers. Juvia let out another sensual moan and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands and grinding their hips together more. Feeling fabric rubbing against his chest instead of her bare back felt a bit different than he was used to, but it wasn't unpleasant.

The way her inner walls gripped his member tightly felt _so good_, he couldn't resist the urge to move faster and faster against her, experiencing as much of that pleasurable friction as he could. She soon started thrusting her hips back as he pushed forward, driving him deeper into her, the rhythm of their movements quickly falling into sync. But at this rate, Gray wasn't sure he was going to last long enough to satisfy them both. Pressing kisses to the nape and side of her neck, he positioned his lips next to her ear and quietly gave her an order. "Stroke yourself with your fingers."

In response, she took in a deep breath and her walls clenched tighter around him for a moment, a reaction he took note of. Then she shifted her weight onto her left arm and reached her right hand back to where their bodies were joined, where her fingers soon found her clit and began working on it. Her breathing quickened and her head lolled back against his shoulder as the pleasurable pressure within her began to build up faster than before. He gave her cheek a quick but tender kiss before nuzzling the nape of her neck once more.

The scent of sweat and musk in the air, the sound of bare flesh slapping against flesh, the glimpses he could see of her flushed face, the feeling of her hips thrusting against his… All of these things combined into the heady mixture that was quickly driving them both to the edge. Their movements were quick and frenzied as they both strived to push themselves over that edge into a sea of pleasure. From the way she was crying out with each thrust he made, he could tell she was close, but he didn't think he was going to be able to hold out until she was ready to come with him. As he struggled to hold back his release, he tried to come up with a better way to calm himself down a little, or to give Juvia the last push she needed.

An idea came to him, and he leaned his head towards her ear again. "…Come …_now_," he commanded her, putting as much authority into his voice as he could even though he wasn't sure this was going to work. But it did, her body shuddering under him while she screamed as waves of pleasure crashed through her, drowning her thoughts and washing away her senses. The feeling of her inner walls squeezing his member as she came destroyed the last shreds of his self control, and with one last hard thrust he buried himself deep inside her, shooting quick, hot bursts of cum into her until he was spent while lost in the pleasurable haze of his own release.

When they came back to themselves they had collapsed on their sides onto the bed, still joined together, sweaty and sticky but sated. For several long moments they were content to lie there, Gray with his arms around Juvia's waist and his face buried in her hair, breathing in its scent, while she absently stroked his arms with her hands. Eventually, she spoke. "Juvia should wash up and change out of this."

Gray sighed. He was comfortable with how they were lying together, but she had a point. "Go ahead," he said, only sounding a little like he was grumbling, and pulled out her completely with a groan.

Getting up, she leaned back towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Juvia won't be very long," she promised, and he looked away, still not quite willing to admit that he was going to miss her presence next to him even though he knew that she really wasn't going to be gone very long. Giggling at his behavior, she gathered a nightie and some panties to change into and padded over to their bathroom.

While she was gone he cleaned himself up with some tissues, then pulled the sheets back so he was no longer on top of them, knowing that she at least would rather be under them when they slept. It wasn't much longer after that a freshly showered Juvia returned and climbed into bed next to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Gray pulled the sheets over them before brushing her hair gently out of her face. Looking up at him, she asked, "Did Gray-sama enjoy Juvia's surprise?"

He smiled down at her. "Yeah, I did, once I figured out what you were up to. It was more fun than I expected. How 'bout you?"

She gave an excited nod. "Dressing up and playing a role was very fun, and Juvia thinks Gray-sama liked her leaving her clothes on."

Gray blushed a little. While he thought she was dead sexy in anything or in nothing at all, he had to admit that he'd enjoyed seeing her writhe in pleasure while still mostly dressed in that cute maid uniform. "…Um, yeah, I did."

Her eyes lit up at that. "Juvia has many more ideas for dressing up! She could become a nurse, or a school girl, or a-"

He quickly covered up her mouth with his hand before she could continue, trying _not_ to picture her in the outfits she suggested. "Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that idea later. Was there anything else about what we did that _you_ enjoyed?" He'd long since learned that she sometimes tried so hard to make him happy that she forgot about herself.

"Oh." She blushed and looked down, but went on after a few moments. "…Juvia got excited when Gray-sama ordered her around. Is… is that strange?" She looked back up at him, her expression a bit nervous.

Gray snorted. "No more than some of the other things you've done. You wouldn't be you if you weren't acting crazy sometimes." His tone was affectionate, but Juvia still pouted a little until he continued, looking away while bashfully running a hand through his hair. "Besides, I kinda enjoyed giving you orders, so it's fine if that's something that gets you hot."

Juvia let out a happy squeal and planted a kiss on his lips. "Does that mean Gray-sama would like to play maid and master with Juvia again?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to get her to settle against his chest again, while starting to run his other hand through her hair. "Yeah, we can do this again. But I'd like a little more warning next time," he told her, giving her a significant look.

She started pouting again. "If Juvia had warned Gray-sama, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"Well, you surprised me, all right. What if I'd been too tired after my mission for this kind of thing, though?"

"Juvia didn't think Gray-sama'd have any problem with a mission as easy as the request described."

Gray chuckled a little. So she'd been thinking that far ahead, at least. "You never know when things'll take a turn for the unexpected. And it's not like you'll be able to surprise me as much next time, right?"

She nodded, still frowning a little, then brightened as a different thought occurred to her. "Next time, Gray-sama could have better ideas for tasks for Juvia to perform, and give her different rewards for completing them well, and…" Her words were cut off by a yawn. "Sorry."

He shook his head at her. "Rest. You can tell me about your ideas some other time."

Juvia nodded, stifling another yawn, and shifted into a more comfortable position next to him. "Juvia loves Gray-sama," she murmured sleepily.

A tender smile crept onto his face as he replied, "I know." Part of him wanted to say those words back to her - it wouldn't be the first time he'd said them to her - but they stuck on his tongue, refusing to come out, so instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He quietly watched as her eyes drifted close and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep in his arms, then closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him as well.

* * *

So, this is the first time I've actually written smut for a pairing. But the cover for chapter 394 gave me this idea, and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I gave in. Hopefully the finished product turned out all right.

Now to work on some of the other umpty-billion fic ideas I have for Juvia and Gruvia…


End file.
